Birthday boy Marimo
by HelAuditore
Summary: It is the night before Zoro's birthday, the first birthday he's going to celebrate after the two years separation from his crew... The problem is that he doesn't want to celebrate. Sanji will do his best to change his mind. WARNINGS: Yaoi, graphic sex, language.


**Birthday boy Marimo.**

The crew was scattered all around the aquarium bar while Sanji was serving desserts and coffee after a rich dinner.

Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were all enjoying Sanji's homemade ice cream as they observed the fishes swimming around the aquarium; Brook was playing his violin softly in the background as Franky oddly danced to the tune; Nami was looking up at Sanji who was pouring her a cup of coffee, and Robin was observing the swordsman who was slouching in his seat, completely lost in his thoughts.

"That's enough, thank you Sanji-kun." Nami smiled kindly at him, and of course the cook swooned and stated his neverending love for the navigator, thing that made Zoro huff.

"Is everything alright, kenshi-san?" the archaeologist inquired with a cocked brow.

Zoro stretched out a little.

"Heh, I'm fine." he muttered and cracked his neck a couple times.

Nami looked at him as well and Sanji pretended like he wasn't even there.

"Lighten up, would you? It's your birthday tomorrow, you should be happy!" the redhead said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Meh, I couldn't care less about it." the swordsman folded his arms and shot a quick glance at the cook who was still avoiding his gaze.

"C'mon, it's the first birthday you'll be celebrating with us after we've all been apart for two years!" the navigator tried to convince him that he really needed to cheer up a bit. "It looks more like tomorrow's gonna be your funeral party." she added as she blew into the cup.

"I never really cared about this kind of stuff, you should know it. Plus my last two birthdays were hell, which only increased my hatred for this celebration." the swordsman said as he sat up straight and crossed one leg over the other.

Robin furrowed her brows, curious "What do you mean? What happened?"

The swordsman blushed slightly and looked away, folding his arms on his broad chest "I don't even wanna talk about it."

Sanji suddenly perked up at Zoro's words and arched a brow, eventually looking at him.

Nami grinned "You shouldn't have mentioned it, if you didn't want us to ask about it."

Zoro gritted his teeth and then rolled his eyes "Fine!" but still he wasn't looking at them "That damn Ghost Girl... She would try to get me into those stupid girly dresses because apparently I had to look cute for my birthday." he flared his nostrils and his cheeks turned even redder.

Robin smirked and Nami didn't even try to bite back her laughter, while Sanji raised his brows. He knew exactly how the swordsman must have felt, since he went through that himself. Damn okamas.

"Ugh! Fuck off!" Zoro bumped his fists on his own lap and stood up "I'm outta here." he muttered and walked out of the room, drawing everyone's attention on him.

"Zoro!" Luffy widened his eyes and then looked over at the girls "What happened?!"

Nami was actually feeling slightly bad for laughing at him, but she really couldn't help it.

Robin shook her head and covered up for Zoro.

"Nothing, the usual bickering with the cook." she shrugged.

"Eh?!" Sanji widened his eyes "Wha-" but one of Robin's hands bloomed on his shoulder and shut him up.

"Oh, alright then." Usopp shrugged and everyone went back to their business.

"Robin-chan! I didn't do anything, for once!" Sanji pouted and folded his arms.

"We really shouldn't make it worse for our swordsman, should we?" the archaeologist smiled up at the cook, making him blush.

"Robin-chan, you're so nice!" he made a heart sign with his hands and Robin let out a soft giggle.

"I should probably apologize to him, but the image of him in a dress is just..." Nami shook her head and bursted out laughing all over again.

Sanji sulked and lit up a cigarette.

"I better go wash the dishes." he announced before he exhaled some smoke through his lips.

The girls shot some puzzled glances up at the cook, definitely not understanding his behaviour. Wasn't he the first person to always make fun of the Marimo?

Sanji left the room just like Zoro did, but he knew he wasn't going to run into him, he had already made his way to the crow's nest and he was most certainly going to spend the whole night up there. The cook entered the kitchen and shut the door behind his back right before he leaned against it. He took a drag of tobacco, a big one that filled his lungs completely, held it in for some moments and then slowly exhaled it in thick, white whorls of smoke. He quietly watched them reach the ceiling and then dissolving into thin air, then chewed on his lower lip, thinking. He had begun to wonder why the swordsman hadn't told him anything about Perona annoying him like that. Zoro had kept that embarassing detail to himself and then casually told Nami and Robin about it, that really hurt Sanji's feelings. He had told him all about what happened to him on Momoiro Island, even if it hurt, even if he was ashamed and Zoro had laughed at him. Eventually the cook shook those thoughts away - because he knew that Zoro's mind worked in mysterious ways - and started cleaning up the kitchen.

Zoro had trained for at least a couple hours, then precisely at midnight he had drank himself to sleep as a mock celebration of that useless thing that a birthday was. He was lying shirtless on the bench with his right leg hanging out from it and his fingers firmly wrapped around the neck of a bottle of the finest rhum he could manage to snatch from the kitchen.

When Sanji quietly sneaked into the training room, that vision made him smirk. The cook had brought a bottle of good rhum himself, and after he had cleaned up the whole kitchen he had decided to bake a special birthday cupcake for the swordsman, even if he was still upset for what had happened earlier. He placed the tray on a crate and tiptoed towards the sleeping Marimo, hoping that his drunken slumber would let Sanji unbutton and pull down Zoro's pants without him waking up right away. Apparently the bottle that Zoro had chosen contained a liquor strong enough to knock out cold even the heaviest of drinkers, so the blonde easily managed to remove both his boots and bottoms undisturbed. He watched the green-haired boy's body being shook by a shiver, though, so he was probably feeling cold, but Sanji was about to provide him with the finest warm up he could ever ask for. The long, thin fingers of his right hand wrapped around Zoro's still limp manhood while his head ducked in order to start licking from the base to the tip, and the other way around. He actually got another reaction from the swordsman's trembling body, but he didn't actually wake him up until his tongue twirled around his glans a couple times and then firmly pressed it against the vein right under it.

Zoro got awaken by a jould of pleasure and suddenly sat half-way up, slurring a "T'fuck 's goin' on?" and then moaning again at the vision of Sanji grinning with his now half erected member in his mouth "Shit..."

The cook chuckled and sucked a couple more times on Zoro's tip before he let it slid out of his mouth.

"Happy birthday, moss-head." he licked his lips and reached up to kiss the swordsman.

"Uh, you're such a slut." Zoro mumbled right before his tongue got caught between Sanji's teeth. The kiss was deep, passionate and sloppy, and when they stopped, gasping for air, Sanji had to wipe up his lips with the back of his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the cook nearly hissed through his teeth and against the swordsman's mouth, as his right hand started stroking Zoro's now fully erected member.

"W-what are you talkin' about?" the green-haired boy squeezed his eye shut, biting back a moan.

"You know what... You told Nami-san and Robin-chan stuff that you were supposed to tell me." he emphasized the last word with his voice and with a quick squeeze to Zoro's boner. This time the swordsman couldn't help but moan, tilting his head back.

"Y-you already knew that the creepy girl wanted me to be her... Teddy bear slave or something." Zoro gulped and pressed his forehead against the cook's.

"Not really... I told you all about my awful experience with the okamas, you never mentioned any dress." Sanji's nostrils flared and his hand pumped up and down on Zoro's erection in a faster pace, making him gulp and moan again, this time a little louder.

"Th-that..." the green-haired paused, trying to breathe normally "That only happened twice, on my birthday. It doesn't count." he sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils.

"It does count! You had to tell me! You shitty okama swordsman!" the cook snarled, baring his teeth like a wild beast, then moved his left hand to undo his own belt and trousers, as the right one kept pleasuring Zoro.

"Well now you do know!" Zoro scoffed and groaned, his hips bucked up on their own a couple times. "And I'm not an okama, you are!" he growled and pulled the cook into another deep kiss. Sanji kissed him back, just as deeply, and as he did so he succeeded in pulling down his own boxers and trousers. He pushed Zoro down and got on top of him, adjusting himself between the swordsman's legs.

"What are you doing?" the green-haired asked as he slightly pulled back from the kiss. He was still hungry for the cook's lips so he kept biting and licking them, every now and then.

"Giving you your birthday present, Marimo head." he whispered and let go of Zoro's erection. He grabbed his own and stroked it for some moments, lubing it up with his own pre-come. "A present and a punishment." he added with a grin.

Zoro ran his tongue over his own lower lip and then chewed down on it slightly as he watched the cook masturbating.

"Heh, watch the punishment part or I'll kick your little ass." he shot him a lopsided grin as he opened his thighs a little more.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard. And quit keeping things from me." the blonde growled and lined his own tip with the swordsman's entrance, prodding at it slightly before entering. He squeezed an eye shut and bit his lower lip, Zoro was tighter than ever. The green-haired grimaced and threw his head back with a loud groan.

"Shitty... Fucking... Asshole Cook!"

"You should't talk about assholes in this moment." Sanji snickered and sucked in a deep breath before he pushed further inside the swordsman's body.

"F-fuck! Wh-why didn't you prep me, bastard?!" Zoro's right hand quickly moved around the blonde's throat, threatening him."

Sanji didn't even flinch. "Th-there's no point in making it easier." he gulped "It wouldn't be a punishment, would it?" he grinned and with an harsh push he got halfway inside Zoro, making him groan in pain and automatically let go of his throat.

"I-I fucking hate you!"

"Shut it." Sanji kissed him roughly and pulled almost all the way out, only to thrust back in. He did it four or five more times, just to enlarge the swordsman's entrance as much as he needed it to. Zoro was trying to fight back the urge to moan loudly, because he didn't want to see Sanji's satisfied grin anytime soon. He focused on the wild kiss, sucking on the cook's tongue and biting his lips. The pain was still just bothersome, not pleasant at all. On the other hand, Sanji was completely enjoying Zoro's tightness, at each thrust it felt like the swordsman's body was trying to swallow him inside, leaving him breathless half of the time.

"Mm, you're so warm, Marimo." he licked his own lips, letting his eyelids fall shut "And tight." he moaned and bit his lower lip as he kept thrusting. Zoro stared up at him with his eye half shut, his vision was blurred by the pain and the sweat that was dripping down his forehead and all over his eyelids.

"Y-you just feel fuckin' awful." he growled and took a grip of Sanji's shirt, tugging at it every now and then.

"Alright then... You ungrateful little..." the cook huffed and pulled all the way out to kick off his shoes and completely remove the rest of his clothes "...Shit!" a mischievious grin curved Sanji's lips. He scratched his own goatee for a couple moments, as he thought, and then tilted his head to the side.

"Get up." he ordered the swordsman.

The green-haired man arched his right brow.

"Oi, don't boss me around."

The cook huffed, amused.

"Just get up, huh? Leave it to me." he raised his curly brow and waited for Zoro to finally do as he said.

The swordsman scoffed but followed the blonde's orders, making a face as he stood up. He glared at the cook and spread his arms open, waiting.

"Now what?" he asked defiantly.

Sanji smirked and made him turn around, he placed his hands on Zoro's sculpted hips and ran his tongue over the salty skin of his left shoulder, making his way up his neck.

"On your knees... And brace yourself." he whispered into the swordsman's ear right before he touched each of Zoro's earrings with the tip of his tongue making them clink.

Zoro's stomach quivered and a shiver ran up his spine.

"Shithead..." he muttered. He hated the fact that Sanji perfectly knew how to take full control over him, he was just that good. Zoro kneeled on the bench and braced himself on the back of it, hoping not to smash his head into the window during the whole thrusting.

Sanji took a couple steps back to take a good look at Zoro's perfectly sculpted, naked body, licking his lips satisfied. He then placed his hands on the swordsman's buttocks to part them open as his erection brushed between them.

"Ugh, you bastard." Zoro blushed and flared his nostrils as he heard the cook's moans "Just get inside, already!"

"Ooh, I like it when you beg for it." Sanji snickered and grinned.

"I never beg for anyth- NNGHH!" he had tried to finish the sentence, but Sanji's erection was already halfway inside of him, leaving him breathless.

"I thought that being caught from behind was a swordsman's biggest shame or something." the blonde snickered and slowly pumped in and out of him, moaning softly.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll break your nose!" Zoro snarled as his fingers tightened around the back of the bench, so hard that his knuckles turned white.

The cook smirked at the threat and placed his left foot on the bench, gaining a better angle, and his right hand rested on the swordsman's shoulder. Sanji pressed his forehead against the back of Zoro's head, taking a deep breath before he pushed all the way inside the other man. A loud groan escaped Zoro's throat, tensing up for the pain.

"O-oi, don't squeeze me like that!" Sanji groaned himself, he didn't want to come too soon and if the swordsman's muscles clenched around him like that he wouldn't have lasted long.

"N-not my fuckin' fault!" another growl came from a pissed off Zoro. He wasn't that used to be a bottom and he always made a big deal out of it.

"Just fuckin' relax, shitty Marimo!" the blonde snapped and started to thrust upward in a steady pace. The angle was way better than before, and this way Zoro should have felt more pleasure in a shorter time.

Soon enough their bodies were completely covered in sweat, the window right in front of Zoro had misted up and the only sounds that could be heard were the two pirates' moans and those of skin on skin slapping together. Sanji's left hand slipped a couple times over Zoro's moistened shoulder, and in the roughness of his thrusts his member had also accidentally pulled out of the swordsman. The green-haired man had suddenly arched up his back -his fingers had started to feel sore from clenching them so hard around the back of the bench – and a loud growl had erupted from the back of his throat.

"I-I'm gonna c-come... I'm gon-" another loud moan.

"Yes, come for me, birthday boy." Sanji grinned and tried to fasten his pace. He had almost reached his limit, too, but there was no way in hell that he was going to come first.

"Sh-shut u-up! F-fuck!" with a last, long groan Zoro's orgasm hit him hard, making his thighs tremble, while his semen spluttered all over the bench.

The cook enjoyed the swordsman's moans with the same grin from before plastered on his lips. He kept going, especially now that the green-haired's muscles had clenched around him all over again, that was the best way to trigger his own orgasm. He moved his right hand on Zoro's hips to keep them up, because his knees had slightly spread for the effort, and just kept pounding and pounding.

"B-bastard, just come already!" Zoro moaned as his body couldn't take it anymore.

"Sh-shush, I-I'm almost there!" all it took him was another three or four thrusts and eventually he reached his own climax, unloading himself inside the swordsman's body with a loud groan and his hips kept rocking on their own until his orgasm died down.

Zoro rested his sweaty forehead against the misted window, gulping and letting his eye fall shut as he tried to catch his breath. The cook slowly pulled out of him, making both of them moan softly, and then sat down on the floor with shaky legs.

"Ha-happy birthday, again." Sanji chuckled as he looked up at the swordsman.

Zoro turned around with a smirk, wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked down at the cook.  
"It's a good birthday, so far." he huffed and shook his head before he sat down next to the blonde. He grabbed Sanji's chin, running his thumb through the cook's goatee and tilting his head a little "I still need to get used to this."

"I look more like a mature, sexy lover, huh?" Sanji wriggled his curly brows and grinned widely.

"It looks like you got pubes on your chin, actually." the green-hairded shrugged.

The cook widened his eyes and hit the top of Zoro's head with his hand balled in a fist.

"You shithead! How dare you?! I'm proud of it!" he snarled as his cheeks flushed. He seriously felt a lot sexier with that goatee, but of course Zoro had to ruin everything.

The swordsman held his head with both hands, whining in pain, but after some moments he head butted the cook.

"Now we're even!" he growled with flared nostrils.

"Ow! Fuck!" Sanji pressed his palm on his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut for some seconds. Instead of hitting Zoro back, though, he just tackled him and crawled on top of him, then ducked his head to lick the swordsman's lips.

"I'm still pissed because of the whole dress thing..."

Zoro huffed as his back met the floor and rolled his eye when Sanji spoke.

"Oh fuck, you're so annoying! It's an apology that you want?" he cocked a brow.

"No." Sanji scoffed "I just want you to actually tell me stuff! Like I do with you!"

"Okay, okay." he paused and pursed his lips "I'm sorry, Goatee." Zoro smirked and pulled him into a kiss "I'm gonna share with you, more." he whispered against his lips.

The cook rolled his eyes at the nickname but kissed him back.

"Ready for another round? It's my turn to top." Zoro wriggled his brows with a broad grin.

"Oh, fucksake." Sanji rolled off of him and played dead. "You still gotta eat your cupcake and drink your rhum." he said as he blindly pointed at the crate behind him.

Zoro furrowed his brows and then shrugged.

"It can wait. I'm the birthday boy and I do what I want. Right now I wanna fuck my cook."

Sanji sucked in a deep breath and bit back a smirk, when he heard the swordsman addressed him as _his cook_.

"You always do what you want, Marimo." he corrected him with his eyes still shut.

"Whatever!" Zoro shrugged and got on top of the cook, ducking his head to torment his neck with his teeth. "Thank you for giving a great start to my birthday." he unexpectedly whispered against the blonde's skin.

Sanji's eyes widened and blushed really hard.

"Just shut up and fuck me." he burbled embarrassed.

Zoro laughed and shook his head.

It was true, though... Sanji made everything way better for him.


End file.
